


Everything Has Changed

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, and daniel realises that he wants to shag este again, big mood we've all just realised we want to shag este, can going to vegas count as team bonding, get drunk and shag, they go the las vegas, viva las vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: When Daniel finds out that Esteban's never been to Vegas, he makes it his mission to take Esteban and have a good time. Who knew Vegas was the perfect place to realise things.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to make Daniel stay at Renault instead of going to McLaren next year  
> I know I'm a hypocrite, but I really like these two together and want more

He’s got Esteban Ocon in his bed and he’s not entirely mad about it.

That’s the only thing running through his head at the moment.

When Esteban had told Daniel that he had never been to Vegas, Daniel knew he had to rectify that as soon as possible. Logistically, it took a while to make happen between race weekends and other commitments, but Daniel made it happen.

The first weekend of summer break, Daniel had convinced Esteban that he needed to experience Vegas and he _needed_ to experience with Daniel. Honestly, it was a lot easier than Daniel expected. He had expected Esteban to put up a fight, or at least promise to go with someone else. They’re not the closest friends. They’re great teammates and Daniel likes the guy. Esteban seemed to like him too, which was good, but yeah the two of them aren’t mates. Not in the same way Daniel’s friends with other people on the grid (he’s deliberately not saying Max, because awkward). Not in the same way Esteban is friends with Lance.

If anyone asked Daniel to describe his relationship with Esteban, he would just say that they’re teammates who like each other and Esteban is a talented driver with a bright future.

Now, he’s not sure. A line had been crossed. He tries to ignore the voice in his head telling him that _he’s_ the one who crossed it.

They had gotten drunk. Very drunk. That’s what you do in Vegas.

Daniel liked drunk Esteban. He was giggly, smiley, happy. Extra French. It made Daniel soft, Esteban had such a cute smile. He liked watching Esteban have a good time, to let go and be free. Daniel had the sneaking suspicion that Esteban still felt a lot of pressure on and off the racetrack. He wanted Esteban to be feel free with him, not to worry about anything.

He tells him that.

Daniel pulls him close, whispering in his ear _what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_.

The surprising thing is how bad they both are. Daniel had been cocky, showing off to Esteban who still hadn’t loosened up at that point. It was the beginning of their first night there and it hadn’t been going well. Daniel didn’t know who he was trying to convince anymore. Esteban laughed fondly every time Daniel told him he could win, _this isn’t my first rodeo_.

Esteban doesn’t fair much better, but at least he had the excuse of being his first time in a Vegas casino. Daniel was a veteran he had no excuse.

When they drag themselves upstairs to where their rooms are, both drunk and not willing to admit how much money they actually lost, Esteban admits that he had fun even if he is poor again. Daniel doesn’t know why he does it. Maybe it’s Esteban, drunk, cute, _French_ making a joke about how they sucked. Maybe it’s Daniel being impulsive and reckless. He leans forward, reaching up to grab the back of Esteban’s neck, pulling him down, because he has to do that. Esteban is taller than him. Lanky, awkward, cute Esteban is taller than him, so he has to reach up and pull him down to kiss him.

Sure, Daniel’s kissed guys before. Fooled around with a few of them, but none have ever been people he actually knew. None of them had been his teammate. _You’re not teammates for that much longer_ , a treacherous voice screams at him in his head when Esteban suddenly comes to life, kissing him back. They stand there in the middle of the hallway kissing. Daniel will be honest, it’s not the greatest kiss he’s ever had, but he’s willing to ignore that because they’re both drunk and this came out of nowhere. This hadn’t been the plan. The plan had been to go to bed and then repeat the day tomorrow.

Daniel’s sliding his tongue into Esteban’s mouth like that had always been the plan. Esteban makes a noise and then Daniel’s moving. He’s pushing Esteban backwards, who willing goes, until he’s pressed up against Daniel’s hotel room door. He curls his hands into Daniel’s shirt, moaning into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel doesn’t care if he’s just ruined everything, he wants Esteban, like right now. When he finally gets the door open and pushes Esteban inside, he doesn’t care about the consequences. He doesn’t care about anything, all he cares about is Esteban right now.

He wakes up first. The first thing he notices is the pounding in his head that he only associates with nights in Vegas and race wins. He didn’t shut the curtains last night, so the sun is beaming brightly directly into his eyes, making his headache even worse. It’s only when he rolls over to turn away from the sun does the body in front of him bring back all the memories.

Regret should roll over him. He should feel bad for taking his teammate to bed, but he can’t bring himself to care. He enjoyed himself far more than he thought he would have. It was good and he never wants to forget the sweet little noises Esteban made when he was overcome with pleasure. That fact startles him a bit.

As he lay there in hungover in bed it hits him that he might care about Esteban far more than he’s willing to admit. He hadn’t been aware about any of this, but it’s undeniable. Daniel was the one who begged Esteban to let him be the one to take him to Vegas. Daniel was the one who kissed him. Daniel was the one who pushed Esteban into bed. It was Daniel every step of the way. Subconsciously that had to mean something.

Half an existential crisis later, Esteban finally wakes up. It’s slow, Daniel holds his breathe as Esteban nuzzles his pillow waking up slowly. Daniel calms himself down, so he’s able to think about how cute Esteban is when he’s waking up. He’s cute in general. That is now a fact that lives in Daniel’s head.

Daniel stares at him, taking in every inch of his face, wanting to remember this moment because Esteban waking up could change everything. Esteban could tell him this was all a mistake, that he never wanted to go near Daniel again. The uneasy feeling in his stomach lets him know that is the last thing Daniel wants. He also comes to the conclusion that he’s too hungover to be dealing with all these sudden realisations.

When Esteban finally meets his eyes, Daniel’s pretty sure that time stops. He gives the Esteban all the time he needs to process everything that’s going on. Daniel watches as Esteban blinks himself awake. Neither of them move. After what feels like too long, Daniel decides that he has to say something. Anything before the silence drowns him, but Esteban breaks the silence.

“Was that part of the Vegas experience?” He asks, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as though he was just as nervous as Daniel was.

“It doesn’t have to be only part of the Vegas experience.” Daniel says, deciding to take the plunge. He might as well offer himself up to Esteban, he would like to do this again. More sober and maybe in a place more romantic than Las Vegas.

Oh god he wants to take Esteban on a romantic date.

“What do you mean?”

“We could do this again?” Daniel shifts, turning to face Esteban more, “With less alcohol and maybe a nicer dinner with less casino and more romance?”

The risk pays off because Esteban smiles as his faces heats up, the red that Daniel got acquainted with last night returns and Daniel’s already fond of it.

“I would like that.” He smiles, shuffling until he’s right in front of Daniel, “I think you should kiss me again,” Daniel moves to kiss him because he wants to. So bad. But Esteban puts his hand on Daniel’s chest, “After we’ve brushed our teeth.”

Daniel could wait until then.


End file.
